1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt-type rotation blade apparatus for vertical-type power generation, capable of maximizing wind power generation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power generation device may be classified into a horizontal-type power generation device having a rotation shaft installed horizontally to the ground surface, and a vertical-type power generation device installed vertically to the ground surface. When comparing with the horizontal-type power generation device, the vertical-type power generation device has advantages in that power can be generated regardless of wind direction, lower installation cost is required, and maintenance is more easily performed, but has a disadvantage in that power generation efficiency is degraded.
As shown in FIG. 15, one rotation blade a1 rotates in a forward direction the same as the direction of wind power to convert the energy of wind into rotational force of a rotation shaft b. An opposite rotation blade a2 rotates in a backward direction opposite to a wind direction W to serve as resistance, so that the conversion efficiency of energy may be degraded.
In order to solve the above problem, the present inventor acquires a patent right on a tilt-type rotation blade apparatus for a vertical-type power generation device (disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1180832). According to the prior art, a blade plate of a blade member has a configuration to be tilted horizontally to the direction of wind when rotating in a backward direction and to be tilted vertically to the direction of wind when rotating in a forward direction, thereby minimizing the resistance due to the backward rotation of the blade member so that the power generation efficiency can be improved.
However, according to the prior art, a tilt structure includes a fixing gear, a rotating gear, and a pair of blade guiders, which represents a significantly complex structure. Accordingly, as the manufacturing cost is increased, the stable tilting operation may be difficult for a long time due to the damage or the breakdown to the gears, so that attention must be paid to the maintenance of the gears.